A Very Merry Christmas
by litfan1824
Summary: A fluffy christmas story. Lit smut!


A/N Happy Holidays! I know a lot of you are still waiting for the next chapter of _Boy Next Door _and I'm so sorry for my laziness. I'm almost done with it but I don't like to post short chapters just because, I need to make sure it's right. Anyway, to make it up to you I've decided to write a fluffy Christmas oneshot in honor of the holidays. It's a bit smutty, so I hope my apology is accepted. BTW this takes place after Rory turns Logan down and goes back to Jess

Reading is awesome, Reading and reviewing is fantabulous 

Love you all, Happy Holidays!

Litfan1824 

The snow was coming down hard as Rory stood by the window with a cup of hot coffee in one hand and a phone in the other. She had been pacing for almost an hour when she finally saw the dim glow of headlights pulling into the driveway. She instantly felt relief wash over her as she rushed out into the freezing cold wearing nothing but a little Santa suit she had bought for him. As soon as Jess opened the door to his car, Rory instantly threw herself into his arms, squeezing the life out of him. He smirked before closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around her slim waist.

"Someone's happy to see me," he teased as soon as she loosened her grip on his neck. She blushed before wrapping his fingers in hers and pulling him towards the house.

"You and the weather station had me worried sick. You were supposed to be here almost two hours ago and with the snow I was a nervous wreck!" she said in a flurry. He smirked as she continued to ramble. As soon as they entered the house, Jess's eyebrows shot up when he noticed what she was wearing.

"Ms. Gilmore, I do believe you are trying to seduce me with that Santa outfit of yours," he whispered into her ear. She blushed a deep crimson as she took in her attire.

"I wanted to surprise you….is it working?" she asked timidly. He chuckled before pulling her into a fiery kiss.

"It's definitely working," he growled against her neck as he began leaving kisses. She gasped as she felt his warm tongue press against her chilled skin. "Were you not freezing just now?" Rory laughed as she shut the front door.

"I…guess I didn't…really notice," she stammered. Before he got carried away, she pulled back. "Wait! Before we do this, we have to open gifts!" She shrieked.

"Ror, the only thing I want to unwrap is you," he whispered, trying to get her eyes off the tree. She smiled.

"I know but I've been waiting all day for you to come home so we could open gifts together." She gave him the famous pout and he inwardly cringed.

"Let's do it tomorrow," he insisted.

"Tomorrow is not Christmas! Tomorrow is…December twenty-sixth!" He smirked at here.

"Come to think of it, I do have a gift for you," he mumbled, giving into her wishes. She jumped up and down victoriously in front of him.

"Really, a present for me?" She said innocently as she wiggled her hips. He gave her a wolfish grin.

"Keep that up, and I'm taking you to the bedroom." She laughed before he placed his hands on her hips, guiding her towards the tree where numerous gifts were sitting. She plopped in the floor like a little kid as he sat on the couch behind her. She turned to him with an amused look on her face.

"What?" He asked her.

"Nothing, grandpa."

"What's that supposed to mean."

"No one sits on the couch to open gifts. You're supposed to sit on the floor so you can reach your stack," she explained. He shook his head.

"Well I guess you'll just have to hand mine to me."

"No way mister," she said stubbornly, laughing when he gave her an aggravated sigh.

"Fine then, I'll sit on the floor." He slid down next to her and then hastily pulled her into his lap earning himself a surprised yelp.

"Jess!" She squirmed, trying to get back into her place. He laughed as he pretended to ignore her.

"Now that we're both on the floor, I want too open gifts," he joked before reaching for one with his name on it. She turned towards him.

"Are you happy?" she asked sarcastically. He nodded before placing a light kiss on her lips.

"Why don't you open the first one," he said softly while snaking his arms around her slender waist. She reached for the first one and tore through it like a child. She looked at it for a second before bursting into a fit of giggles.

"What's so funny?" He asked. She showed him the box of naughty shaped pasta from Lorelai. Jess rolled his eyes. "Only your mother would find a box of porno pasta acceptable as a Christmas gift," he said incredulously.

"I'm sorry, but did you just say…Porno Pasta!" He bit his lip, trying to act annoyed. "You did!" She screeched before falling on the floor in a heap of giggles. He watched as she squirmed around, looking incredibly sexy and yet childish at the same time. He couldn't help but join in her laugher. He scooted over the where she ended up and crawled on top if her, effectively pinning her down.

"You know, if you keep this up, Santa will know you've been naughty," he whispered against her ear. His hot breath sent shivers down her spine.

"Christmas is over you goofball."

"Ah, well you haven't opened the gift I got you. I guess since you've been a bad girl I can't give it to you," he sighed as he began to get up. Her eyes widened as she pulled him back on top of her.

"No! I promise, I'll be a good girl…a really good girl," she emphasized her point by shifting her hips up to meet his. He let out a groan.

"Well you're off to a terrible start," he mumbled. Rory giggled and he shot her a look. "Don't tease," he warned.

"Aw poor baby needs some lovin," she joked. He nuzzled her neck letting more of his weight press into her.

"After being in a hotel room with four other guys for two weeks, I need a lot of lovin," he complained.

"I think that can be arranged," she managed to get out as his hands wandered to her stomach. She quickly pushed him off once more. "After gifts, of course." Jess grumbled as his girlfriend crawled back over to the tree.

After a few hours, it was close to eleven. Rory had just reached for the last box with her name on it. It was from Jess, and he insisted that she open it last. She tore the paper off carefully and choked back a sob as she looked at the jewelry box in front of her, just big enough for a ring.

"Oh, Jess," she started before she opened it. "I hope you didn't spend too much." Jess chuckled.

"Just open it, would ya?" He teased. She shook her head at him. As she slowly opened the box, she thought about how to answer when he popped the question. Her heart sank a little as she looked at the beautiful sapphire earrings in front of her. They were gorgeous, but at the same time, not what she expected.

"Jess they're….beautiful," she whispered, trying to muster up excitement. He looked at her oddly.

"Are you sure? You seem disappointed."

"Oh no, this is exactly what I wanted," she said softly, letting out a small sob. She gave him her best smile and placed a chaste kiss on his frowning lips. She quickly got up and headed into the kitchen. He sighed before getting up to follow her.

"Ror, if you don't like them, I can take them back…" He trailed off.

"No, it's not that…I love them," she sobbed. He carefully wrapped his arms around her.

"Then tell me, what's wrong?" She sniffled one last time before taking a deep breath.

"It's just not what I expected. I thought there would be one thing in the box…maybe that would go on a certain finger…" she trailed off as she felt his arms stiffen around her, and then pull away swiftly.

"Let me guess, Lorelai called you and was just so happy that she couldn't keep the secret that I promised her to keep?" Rory nodded.

"Jess you don't understand though. Even if she didn't call I was kind of hoping that you would propose already! I mean we've been together for almost three years!

I want to marry you!"

"I want to marry you too but I want it to be at the right time! I mean things are going so well now that I don't want to mess things up!"

"Then why did you tell my mother that you're proposing and then decide not to! It feels like you don't want to spend the rest of your life with me!"

"Rory, you know that's not true, and it hurts that you still doubt me. And even if it was the right time, I wouldn't propose to you on Christmas. When I do, I don't want it to be overshadowed by a national holiday. I want to be special and unique to us." Rory crossed her arms over her chest.

"You still haven't answered my question. Why did my mom think you were going to propose?"

"Because I told her it was on my mind, and I was…thinking about it. This whole elaborate plan that she told you was all made up in her crazy head." Rory wiped her eyes. He opened his arms, gesturing her to come closer. She resisted for a minute before slowly shuffling over and wrapping her arms around his waist. "I love you," he whispered. She pulled back so she could lock her eyes with his.

"I love you too," she replied softly. He smirked before slowly pressing his lips to hers. Before he could pull away she snuck her arms around his neck to hold him in place so she could deepen the kiss. After a few minutes, she pulled back slowly to take in air. He teasingly ran his along the hem of her Santa skirt.

"You looked adorably cute in your outfit," he teased.

"Even when I was mad?"

"Especially when you were mad," he replied. She smiled.

"You know, all of this...chaos has kinda turned me on," she whispered before gently biting his ear while her hands roamed under his shirt. She could practically hear his eyes close as a groan surfaced from his throat.

"You know, since you're Santa Claus that makes me Mrs. Claus," he joked. She threw her head back with laughter.

"Way to kill the mood," she swatted his chest. He suddenly swooped her up into his arms.

"I can think of a few things to revive it," he retorted as he carried her to their room. Without turning on the light, he gently placed her on the bed before crawling up to be face to face with her.

"This Santa suit is not all it's cracked up to be," she whispered. He chuckled.

"Don't worry; it will be off faster than you can call Rudolph for help." Her laugh subsided into a moan as his hands started to leave trails of fire down her body. He leaned down to place a kiss on her soft lips. She held him close to her as his tongue ran along her bottom lip. She parted her lips slightly granting him access to her mouth. After a minute he started trailing kiss down her jaw and around her neck. She rolled her head to the side so he could reach her better. He smirked when she started to whimper for him.

He knew her body like a road map. He knew what she liked, which spots sent her over the edge, and which spots made her weak in the knees. As his lips and tongue worked on her neck, he let his hands fall to her breasts where he started to untie the lace. He felt her breath quicken as his hands occasionally brushed her nipples which hardened on contact. Once all the ties were undone, he reluctantly parted his lips from her neck and sat up to remove the offending garment. He looked at it and couldn't figure out which way it came off.

"Screw this," he muttered as he simply ripped the thing in two. He tossed it aside before covering her left breast with his mouth. He felt her fingernails slowly slide along his scalp, digging deep into the mass of curls. He let out a moan as shivers raced down his back. He slowly moved further down her body, letting his erection push into her thigh. She gasped, reaching blindly for him.

"Jess…stop…teasing," she stammered slowly.

"Ah, it's not so fun is it?" He said as his hands ran the length of her legs and stopped short of where she needed him most. He slowly dragged her skirt down her legs and tossed it on the floor. He placed a kiss right below her belly button before returning to her lips. She kissed him hard for a moment and then quickly flipped them over. Jess was surprised to say the least.

"You have too many clothes on," she whispered before swiftly removing his shirt. He groaned as she started to trail kisses down his neck and chest. Suddenly she sat up, rubbing her center into his bulging pants. He groaned in frustration.

"Pay back's a bitch," she said before grinding him even harder. He let out a growl before flipping them over again. She quickly reached for his pants and he slid out of them letting them drop to the floor. She pulled him down to her mouth, placing open kisses all over his face until he caught her mouth with his own. They both battled for control until he reached between them to rip her panties off. Their lips detached as her head flew back and hit the pillow. As she leaned up to kiss him again, she felt his erection hit her hip and new he needed her. "Jess….I need…now," she managed to spit out.

He needed no more encouragement as he positioned himself and then quickly entered her, hitting all the right spots to send her spinning. He thrust in and out of her only a few times until he felt her muscles contract tightly around him, causing him to lose control as well. He collapsed on top of her, unable to move any part of his body. As soon as he trusted his arms to hold him up, he lifted his weight off of her. He looked at her; hair matted to her forehead, breasts bouncing lightly as she struggled to catch her breath, her skin glistening. He leaned down to her ear. "You are so fucking beautiful," he whispered before resting his head against her chest. She wrapped on arm around his neck while her other hand buried itself in his hair.

"I look like someone just had there way with me," she replied breathlessly. He smirked.

"Just the way I like you," he retorted. Slowly, he rolled off of her so that they were next to each other. She quickly snuggled into his side, placing a gentle kiss to his chin.

"I'm glad your home," she said suddenly.

"Trust me, I am too. I missed you so much." He pulled her closer to him as she wrapped her arm around his bare waist.

"Jess?" She asked after a few minutes.

"Hmm?" he answered, already drifting to sleep.

"I'm sorry about…what I said before. I didn't mean to doubt you. I know that you love me with all your heart and I also know that you want to spend forever with me. I just…sometimes I don't think about what I'm saying…or the meaning is wrong."

"I know, and I' really happy that you know that marrying you is on the list of my things to do, promise," he winked before placing a peck on her lips.

"Let me guess, its right after buying more hair gel?" she teased. He smirked at her.

"Will you do me a favor?" He asked. She was surprised by his serious tone.

"Yea sure, you need something?" she asked, already scooting over to the edge if the bed.

"You don't need to get up, just go to the first drawer on my nightstand; there should be a small black box." She rummaged around for a few minutes before finding it. She returned to her spot next to him as she handed him the box.

"No, I want you to open it," he whispered. She gave him a quizzical look before taking the box back and slowly lifting the lid. Inside was a platinum ring with a small diamond centered on the top. Rory felt tears slip down her cheeks as she turned to see Jess smiling at her.

"Jess…if this is a joke it's not very funny," she sobbed. He smirked.

"I can't believe I'm actually going to ask you this question like I don't know the answer. Rory Gilmore, Will you marry me?" She gave him a huge smile before tackling him into the sheets.

"Of course I'll marry you!" She cried as she peppered kisses across his face. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her neck. "Wait, I thought you didn't want it on Christmas!" He shrugged.

"I don't, look at the clock," he said, pointing to his alarm clock. She looked at the time and smiled. "It has been December twenty-sixth for approximately two hours."

"You never cease to amaze me." She remarked as he placed the ring on her finger.

"I can amaze you again…unless you're too tired."

"Nope, I'm strangely energized," she replied, playing along.

"Well then, I can fix that for you," he said before covering her body with his own.

"Wait, what did you do with my Santa suit, I should put it back on!" Jess cringed.

"I kind of…ripped it in half?" He paused, ready for her fury when instead he heard her burst out laughing. "What is so funny?"

"You ripped my Santa suit! I can just imagine you struggling with it and then your inner hulk tears Santa to shreds!" He shook his head.

"You are a crazy lady," he smiled.

"Yes, but I'm your crazy lady."

"Forever."

"Forever."

The End! Reviews please 


End file.
